ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Castiel Single Training Day 1
Castielcaoin: Castiel would enter the area with his bag in hand and his sleeping bag in his arm, the gates loud crash behind him as he begins his trek up the mountain. He gets near the peek after some time and smelt the cold misty air from the storm near the village. His eyes had adjusted on the way to the foggy ness of the area, the feel of the colder air on his skin as he pulled his sleeves down making his jacket into a sweater Castielcaoin: as he would begin to set up his tent. He was going to be here a while, alone or not, He might as well make a fire. He begins to make a small fire and take his training to the first step. He moved to the side of the cliff and sat down crossing his legs and removing his shirt and jacket as his newly formed biceps and 4 pack of abs was showing through. They didn’t show allot but they were slightly noticeable now, He began to form his chakra into the center of his body with ease and then move it around his body with some ease as well. He this opening to his training every day, Along with that he used the being shirtless as a reason to battle the elements around him. As he finished his first step he walked over to his makeshift camp site and pulled out a book on earth release jutsu. Being his Sensei was on a mission he was teaching himself for once. He looked through the book and studied as he sits eating an apple as he would flip through the book with relative ease being he had read it several times. He stopped on a jutsu called " Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears." Castiel would have to force his chakra using a hand sign and use his chakra like a creature beneath the earth using the dirt and sand around the ground to harden and fire a spike out of the ground. He smiled as he would stand and look around the make sure none were there to watch him fail. He gathered his chakra in his center and then spread it to his hands as he said quietly “Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears” and making the hand sign for Bird, He would send his chakra into the earth and nothing would happen from his push as he attempted to bring it up in spike form. Nothing had happened and it irked Castiel because he now wasted chakra. He gathered his chakra and closed his eyes as he steadied his breath, the cold mountain air surrounding his skin and filling his lungs. He then would make the symbol for bird a single time again. This time a small clump of dirt would shoot hard out but it was no higher than 2 inches. He would look at it and sigh relishing it’s going to take a short while to perfect this jutsu- Castiel would then look to the book relishing there was something he wasn’t doing right and until he sat to think on it he would attempt the next jutsu he had assigned himself to learn. He began to read aloud “Earth Release: Mudslide.” He began to read it as he interpreted what he had to do from the jutsu description. Basically the idea was to lift earth and send it at his opponent in a massive mudslide that could destroy entire buildings base foundations. He knew Sensei said to come here for a reason. He smiled and thought of how she was doing and how Soudai was coming along with her clones. He shook his head and got back to working, He would focus his chakra and make three signs “Dog-Ram-Boar.” He would place his palms on the ground then as a small 2 foot by 1.5 foot patch of dirt would move and shoot out at a very slow speed. He frowned but then Sensei popped into his head saying not to be discouraged so easily, that it takes time and work. He then would gather his chakra and try again. Doing the very same hand signs, He took a deep breath and concentrated on the task at hand, Making the dirt move, He then placed his hands on the ground and a 6 foot by 6 foot patch of dirt shot out at a fair speed and covered the ground up to 10 feet away. He stood happy as the wind blew on his skin and the sound of the trees rustling with no one else here was nice but a little too lonely or his person. He sighed softly as the stress from the exams finally left his body. With a new found respect from his peers that filled his mind he feels like has a little closer to his goal. With those images in his head he quickly pulls the hand signs and places his palms on the ground and the earth in a 20 foot radius crumbled and cracked. The dirt then began to move and form into a larger wave then the other attempts. The wave was about as tall as Castiel as it moved out in a forceful bash enough to strip the tree of a couple small pieces of bark. He smiled feeling like he got some stuff done today so he retired into his tent and began to read silently and alone. Category:Training Category:Solo Training